Monster Jam World Finals 18
Monster Jam World Finals 18 is a upcoming event that will be held on March 23-25, 2017 at the Sam Boyd Stadium in Las Vegas, NV. This will be the first World Finals where both Dennis Anderson and Tom Meents will not be competing, as they are both unable to compete due to injuries. They will still be present at the event, however, as honored guests. Young Guns Shootout Line-Up (being refered to as the Double Down Showdown) # Grave Digger #34 - Krysten Anderson (Double Down Showdown Debut) # Blue Thunder - Matt Cody (Double Down Showdown Debut) # Zombie - Ami Houde (Double Down Showdown Debut) # Alien Invasion - Bernard Lyght (Double Down Showdown Debut) # Pirate's Curse - Camden Murphy (Double Down Showdown Debut) # Max-D 7 - Jared Eichelberger # Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Cynthia Gauthier # El Toro Loco (Red) - Mark List (Double Down Showdown Debut) # El Toro Loco (Yellow) - Kayla Blood # Earth Shaker - Tristian England (Double Down Showdown Debut) # Scooby Doo - Bailey Shea Williams # Stinger - Zane Rettew (Double Down Showdown Debut) # Jester - Matt Pagliarulo (Double Down Showdown Debut) # Rage - Cory Rummell (Double Down Showdown Debut) # Obsessed - Eric Swanson # Saigon Shaker - Ryan Disharoon Line-Up (as of March 16th) # Adam Anderson - Grave Digger #32 # Morgan Kane - Grave Digger #33 # Jim Koehler - Avenger # Cam McQueen - Northern Nightmare # Jimmy Creten - Bounty Hunter # Mikey Vaters - Overkill Evolution # Charlie Pauken - Monster Mutt # Ryan Anderson - Son-Uva Digger # Coty Saucier - Monster Energy (Ford) # Neil Elliott - Max-D #6 # Scott Buetow - Team Hot Wheels Firestorm (Grafitti) # Marc McDonald - El Toro Loco # Candice Jolly - Monster Mutt Dalmatian # Jon Zimmer - Dragon # BJ Johnson - Gas Monkey Garage # Brianna Mahon - Scooby Doo # Matt Buyten - Metal Mulisha (World Finals Debut) # Bari Musawwir - Zombie # Chad Fortune - Soldier Fortune # Lee O'Donnell - VP Racing Fuels the Mad Scientist # Colton Eichelberger - Max-D #5 # Colt Stephens - FS1 CleatusColt Stephens (World Finals Debut) # Rosalee Ramer - Wild FlowerRosalee Ramer (World Finals Debut) # Bryce Kenny - Great Clips Mohawk WarriorBryce Kenny (World Finals Debut) # Becky McDonough - El Toro Loco (World Finals Debut) # Buddy Tompkins - Razin' Kane (World Finals Debut) # Randy Brown- Grave Digger #29 (Arena Tour #4 Champion) # Linsey Weenk - Lucas Oil Crusader (Fox Sports 1 Points Series East Champion) # Todd LeDuc - Monster Energy (Cadillac) (Fox Sports 1 Points Series West Champion) # Tyler Menninga - Grave Digger 23 (East Coast More Monster Jam Champion) (World Finals Debut) # Justin Sipes - Megalodon (Central Coast More Monster Jam Champion) (World Finals Debut) # TBA (Double Down Showdown Champion) - Not determined until Double Down Day (World Finals Debut) Double Down Showdown Racing Round 1: TBA Round 2: TBA Semi Finals: TBA Championship Race: TBA Double Down Showdown Encore TBA Racing Championship Round 1: TBA Round 2: TBA Quarter Finals: TBA Semi Finals: TBA Championship Race: TBA Racing Encore TBA Freestyle TBA Freestyle Encore TBA Trivia * Neither Tom Meents or Dennis Anderson will be competing in this World Finals as both are out due to injuries. This makes it the first World Finals without both Meents and Anderson, the first without Tom Meents and the first without Dennis Anderson since Monster Jam World Finals 4: these statistics include World Finals 0, in-which both drivers competed (in Meents' case, in Bulldozer). * The More Monster Jam West Coast champion, Cole Venard, was originally going to compete in the event, but will not attend due to unknown reasons. Ride Trucks BKT Grave Digger #11 Mighty Monster Bus Wheels of Freedom Displays Barbarian Black Stallion Brutus Cyclops (2016) Cyclops (restored classic) D'Sturbed Extinguisher Grave Digger the Legend Hillbilly Deluxe Ice Cream Man Illuminator Iron Outlaw Jail Bird Knucklehead Master of Disaster (Rettew) Maniac Maverik Monster Trakker Monster Jam 25th Anniversary Monster Mutt Rottweiler Monster Patrol (Phelps) New Earth Authority (N.E.A Police) Nitro Menace Obsession Over Bored Paddy Wagon (ride truck) Scarlet Bandit Stealth Time Flys Unknown new FELD truck USA-1 War Machine Wild Thang Wrecking Crew Xtreme Diesel The Xtermigator Entertainment Zone FMX BMX Freestyle Sport Bikes Drifters Category:Events Category:World Finals Category:Las Vegas Category:2017 events